elclfandomcom-20200213-history
East Mist Communal Country
e East Mist Communal Country was founded by Charles the 1st. It is one of the countries occupying the land that was once part of the old Mist Kingdom. The country is nominally ruled by Princess Reyne, but Roland Mist is the one actually in control. Its capital is Diffindor. History Charles the 1st was an archduke of Yintanlo, a powerful state, and claimed to be a descendant of Roland (but he is actually a descendant of Karwenz) and established the East Mist Communal Country, supposedly as a dependent state of Yintanlo. He used the aid of the Church of the Holy Light to purify Diffindor, which had been a land of death and established his capital there. Charles had taken aid from over 10 countries and swore fealty to them. However, he soon tore up those agreements and became independent. As a result, the East Mist had a terrible reputation from the very beginning. During the reign of Charles the 1st, the East Mist gave aid to the Sharal Autonomous Region, which was composed of human-beastmen hybrids who were rejected by society. A close relationships grew between these two nations, both rejected by the rest of society. By the time of Roland's return, the East Mist had been in decline and it had recently lost its last mine to wars, losing its main source of income. Princess Reyne was forced to go to the Auland Empire and become a subordinate state. However, Roland managed to turn the tables on the Auland Empire, getting them to give the East Mist a large amount of supplies in return for Roland giving them to the key to the underground base where the Auland Air Fleet was being constructed. When Roland returned to Diffindor, the Church of the Holy Light was expelled and the Church of Law became the religion of the nation. In addition, Diffindor was the target of a Divine Forbidden Spell, Sinless City. The spell declared that no one will be discriminated against based on their identity, race, or social position, even if they are undead. All criminals in the city would be marked with a permanent Judgement Spell. The East Mist Communal Country participated in the war against the Beastmen invaders and became a founding member of the Mist Alliance. Military Aurora Knights The Aurora Knights are a trademark of the Mist Country. They are formed by a bond between someone who is at least of the Silver Rank and a Frigid Nightmare, a being of ice. The Frigid Nightmares can transform into a variety of forms, including the much coveted Snow Woman. Magic Swordsmen Magic Swordsmen are warriors trained in using the magic sword seals, which allow ordinary people to unleash magical attacks. These swordsmen are useful in a variety of combat, including aerial combat. Airships The flagship of the fleet is the Borealis. In addition, there is also the battleship Mizar. The airships are made using a combination of shipbuilding and undead creation, making ships which are undead. These ships have lower operating costs and are easier to build. Magic Mechs The magical engineering discipline was developed in Sulfur Mountain City by a collaboration of dwarves and gnomes. The first creation was the Roland Titan Robot which are massive mechs which have formidable fighting capabilities. There is also the Train King, a centipede-like war machine armed with cannons, blades, and flamethrowers. Due to it being created by dwarves, known for suicide, and gnomes, known for explosions, the mechs created have a strong tendency to self destruct in a massive explosion. The Court East Mist Communal Country has adopted the Church of Law as its religion. Thus, the Court was built. This came with several benefits. Arbitration Judgement requires the support of the ruler and involves someone using the clauses of law from a higher position to judge the criminals of a lower position and force a verdict on them. Arbitration, however, is a process where the arbitrator is of equal position as the two people involved in the contract and a ruling would be made by the arbitrator. Unlike typical settlements which require at least a year, arbitrations are settled swiftly, often in a few days. The Incantation of Law: Obligatory Enforcement also leaves those who intend to go against their promise nowhere to hide. This removes the possibility of unfair justice even if the losing party more influential and prevented anybody from withholding payments. This was so popular that in less than a weel=k, the Court found itself gaining a few thousand new worshipers. A significant number of new worshippers were merchants sensed the significant benefit of Arbitration. Academic Institutes Kindness Faction Garden Art Academy The full name is the Druid Forest Art of War Academy. Many lecturers are leader figures in the Druid Faction, in other words, dangerous terrorists. The principle of the academy is Amelia Milan. Diffindor Life Medical School The Diffindor Life Medical School is a school of necromancy and the only such school in the world of the living. The principal is Harloys and Roland is a visiting lecturer of Undead Creation. It also has a top plague research department lead by Kakana. Beast Tamer Technical Academy The principal is Beifeng Herault. It teaches "All kinds of techniques to interact with beasts." It is a den of perversion and debauchery. Nanxiang Law Academy East Mist Branch The Nanxiang Law Academy is a school for training people in the law. Graduates can become justice knights or other figures in the judiciary. West City Engineer Academy The academy is divided into two factions - Goblin Self-destruct Study and Dwarf Suicide Study. They study the construction of machines.